UNA CONEXIÓN ESPECIAL
by yasaka
Summary: Esta no es una historia cualquiera…, es una historia que pone a dos grandes amigas en un problema que si bien es poco común estos días, puede llegar a ser muy doloroso para ambas, que por cuestiones de la vida se llegaran a separar. Podrá algún milagro hacer que vuelvan a estar juntas? (Sunset X Trixie).
1. Chapter 1

**Era una mañana muy bella en la ciudad de Canterlot, bueno… al menos me gustaría decir eso pero la verdad es que no era un gran lugar en donde**

 **vivir… no del todo, pero eso no importaba para una chica de 16 años que acababa de llegar a la ciudad después de tanto tiempo. Su nombre era**

 **Sunset Shimmer, una chica con cabello rojo y amarillo, vestía una chaqueta de cuero y una blusa turquesa con botas negras, ella vivía en la ciudad**

 **pero se tuvo que mudar por cuestiones de salud al pueblo de sus abuelos, después de siete años se dispuso a volver al lugar en donde vivió su niñez.**

 **Cuando era niña era muy enfermiza, no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa a causa de su malestar, así que sus padres la enviaron a una es**

 **cuela cerca de su casa para evitar cualquier indicio de enfermedad. El primer día de clases no fue gran cosa para ella, aun siendo nueva en la**

 **escuela, le gustaba estar sola y no hablar con nadie debido que sus padres no la dejaban jugar con los otros niños de su casa ya que eran algo**

 **sobreprotectores; creció sin amigos, algo que en ese momento no le incomodaba ya que se había acostumbrado a estar sola. Las primeras horas**

 **fueron difíciles de superar pero por suerte Sunset era muy fuerte en el sentido emocional y pudo desenvolverse en la escuela.**

 **Ya en el recreo, se fue al patio para sentarse a comer su merienda pero en el momento que iba a morder su sándwich vio que un** **os chicos estaban**

 **reunidos a un lado y por la curiosidad no pudo evitar a ver que era, pero para su sorpresa no era algo bueno y normal…; resulta que estaban**

 **rodeando a una niña de cabello azul claro que llevaba un sombrero muy extraño que por la forma de esta parecía ser de mago, también llevaba una**

 **capa y se podía ver como sostenía una barita de juguete, al principio Sunset no entendía de que iba todo esto pero pudo darse cuenta rápidamente**

 **cuando un niño dijo de repente:**

Niño: oye trixie, porque no intentas hacer otro truco de magia por el cual tanto alardeabas, a cierto… NO PUEDES! Jajajaja.

 **En ese momento Sunset se dio cuenta de que la estaban molestando y rápidamente actuo.**

Sunset: oye no la molestes!

Niño: ah? Y tu quien eres para decirme eso?!

Sunset: soy su amiga.

 **Eso que dijo ni ella misma se lo creía, le había dicho a todos que era amiga de una chica que no conocía, pero en ese momento no le importó el hecho**

 **de haber dicho una mentira. Pero en eso el niño respondió.**

Niño: y eso que me importa?! Trixie se lo buco al creerse la mejor maga del mundo, siendo que no sabe hacer ningún truco bien, solo alardea porque sí.

Sunset: y que?! Déjenla ser así, es lo que le gusta hacer y no deberían meterse con ella solo por envidiosos.

 **En ese momento el niño se enojó tanto que intento golpear a Sunset, pero no se dio cuenta que una profesora vio todo y se lo llevo a dirección.**

 **Despues todos se fueron y solo quedaron Sunset y Trixie.**

Trixie: oye… gracias por salvarme de ese tipo.

Sunset: no hay problema, pero ¿me podrías explicar que fue todo eso?

Trixie: yo solo estaba haciendo mis trucos de magia en el patio cuando por accidente mi varita golpeo la cabeza Spike.

Sunset: ya veo, pero ese tipo era muy agresivo.

Trixie: si lo se, pero de todos modos gracias de nuevo… ¿perdón cómo te llamas?

Sunset: me llamo Sunset.

Trixie: oh ya veo, yo soy "LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE"!... pero puedes llamarme trixie.

Sunset: okey… solo te llamare trixie por el momento.

Trixie: hmm… no te había visto el año pasado ¿eres nueva?

Sunset: si… me matricularon este año por cuestiones de salud.

Trixie: baya ¿qué sucede? ¿Estas enferma?

Sunset: bueno mis padres dicen que me suelo enfermar mucho así que me pusieron acá ya que está cerca a mi casa.

Trixie: está bien, oye… eso que dijiste cuando Spike me intimidaba…

 **Sunset se da cuenta rápidamente de que está hablando.**

Sunset: ah… eso… salió del momento, no estaba pensando claramente y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Trixie: ah pero ¿es cierto?

Sunset: ¿cierto que?

Trixie: que somos amigas.

 **Sunset entendió lo que le estaba insinuando. La verdad ella estaba un poco nerviosa por el hecho de que nunca había tenido amigos y tenerlo solo**

 **porque de repente lo dijo para ayudar a alguien… no sabía si en verdad podrían ser amigas, pero el hecho de tener una amiga también la**

 **emocionaba, por fin sabría lo que es tener una amiga y no podía perder esa oportunidad de poder experimentar por primera vez. Sin más se lo dijo.**

Sunset: pues… si, somos amigas.

 **Esas palabras la sorprendieron a ella ya que nunca se imaginó que le diría eso a alguien, pero tampoco se imaginó que sería algo parecido para su**

 **nueva mejor amiga.**

* * *

 _ **Pues que les pareció el inicio, mi idea es hacer relatos cortos de la infancia de las dos juntas y luego volver a la actualidad, algo trabajoso pero así me lo planteé :u. Bueno el próximo será de la actualidad y como se reencuentran. Y pos nada díganme si les gusto y en que puedo mejorar ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fic y seria grandioso uno que otro consejo y pues bueno hasta el próximo capitulo bai**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno, bueno por fin tengo tiempo de terminar el capítulo dos y lo intentare hacer más largo a partir de ahora. Bueno sin más que decir acá está el fic._**

* * *

 **Desde ese momento Sunset y Trixie pasarían todo el rato juntas, las dos eran inseparables, aunque trixie por su forma de ser enérgica y "un poco egocéntrica" era algo molesta a veces Sunset sabia como controlarla. Todos los días eran grandiosos para las dos, incluso Spike se disculpó con trixie por lo que le había hecho y se hicieron amigos y todo.**

 **Todo parecía andar bien, pero un día algo terrible paso. Sunset había salido con Trixie a pasear al parque cerca de su casa después de la escuela y cuando llegaron se sentaron a conversar un rato.**

Trixie: Vaya la escuela fue agotadora hoy ¿no Sunset?

Sunset: Si tal vez para ti que no eres buena en matemáticas.

Trixie: Trixie no necesita ser buena en matemáticas para sacar buenas notas.

Sunset: En realidad si lo necesitas.

Trixie: Bueno… Trixie puede aprender sin problemas.

Sunset: Tal parece que no hay nada imposible para la "Grandiosa" Trixie.

Trixie: Es la "Gran y poderosa Trixie" para tu información.

Sunset: Jajajaja… como tú digas Trixie.

Trixie: Bueno el punto es que Trixie podría aprender si alguien le enseñara.

Sunset: Que no te vasta con lo que te enseña la profesora.

Trixie: Trixie no entiende su forma de enseñar muy bien… Espera, Trixie tuvo una idea!.

Sunset: ¿una idea? ¿Cuál es Trixie?

Trixie: Qué tal si tú me enseñas matemáticas, digo… ya que eres muy buena en el tema.

Sunset: Bueno… quizá podría enseñarte pero…

Trixie: ¿Que pasa Sunset? ¿No puedes enseñarle a Trixie?

Sunset: No no es eso… es solo que…

Trixie: Vamos cuéntale a Trixie.

 **En ese momento Sunset no sabía cómo decirle a Trixie la razón por la que no podría enseñarle matemáticas; sin embargo, intento escoger las palabras adecuadas para decírselo.**

Sunset: Bueno… no puedo enseñarte mate por…

 **Hubo un silencio que duro como 30 segundos hasta que Sunset libero lo que quería decir.**

Sunset: Me iré de la ciudad mañana.

 **Trixie al escuchar lo que dijo Sunset se quedó estupefacta por lo que escucho, no podía creer que su primera mejor amiga se iba a ir lejos de ella. Hubo otro silencio que culmino con Sunset explicando el motivo.**

Sunset: Mis padres decidieron que es mejor que me vaya al pueblo donde viven mis abuelos ya que últimamente me estoy enfermando mucho y el medico les dijo que debo ir a un lugar más abierto para vivir. No sabía cómo decírtelo ya que tú siempre te ves feliz cuando pasamos tiempo juntas y… yo también me divertía mucho contigo y…

 **Sunset quería terminar de hablar pero Trixie la detuvo para abrazarla y decirle cosas que salían de lo más profundo de su corazón.**

Trixie: Trixie lo entiende… lo único que quería Trixie era pasar tiempo de calidad con una amiga y gracias a ti pude cumplir ese deseo. Así que no tienes que sentirte mal por Trixie.

 **Esas palabras fueron directo al corazón de Sunset y sin más rompió en llanto abrazando a su amiga, Sunset también quería saber cómo era tener una amiga con quien jugar y pasar el tiempo divirtiéndose y gracias a Trixie lo había conseguido.**

Trixie: Entonces… te vas mañana ¿no?

Sunset: Si.

Trixie: Eso significa que tenemos solo este día para divertirnos juntas. :)

Sunset: Sip.

Trixie: Pues que estamos esperando, vamos a jugar en los columpios.

Sunset: claro.

 **Y así pasaron todo lo que resta del día para jugar juntas y luego llegó la hora de ir a casa, Trixie le había dicho que mañana antes de que se vaya le tenía algo preparado para ella y tan solo pensar en eso hizo que Sunset se preguntara que podría ser lo que le iba a dar.**

 **.**

 **En la mañana siguiente Sunset había despertado temprano debido a que tenía que preparar sus maletas para irse en la tarde y entonces se acordó de lo que le había dicho Trixie ayer antes de irse:**

 **(FLASHBACK):**

Trixie: Oye Sunset, mañana antes de irte te tendré preparado una sorpresa.

Sunset: ¿ah sí?

Trixie: Sip. Pero es una sorpresa así que ni se te ocurra pensar que Trixie te dirá cual es. (Tono burloso)

Sunset: Bueno como tú digas Lulamoon, aunque no niego que eso de la sorpresa suena interesante…

Trixie: Pues lo sabrás en su momento, ahora por que no volvemos a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados teniendo en cuenta que te vas mañana.

Sunset: Si tienes razón.

 **(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

.

Sunset: Me pregunto qué será lo que trixie me dará… a lo mejor es un set de magia para novatas…nahh eso sería muy obvio, incluso para trixie. Bueno mejor no pensare en eso, tengo que alistar mi ropa para el viaje.

 **Entonces Sunset ya había empacado sus maletas y estaba lista para partir, solo restaba esperar a la tarde para salir así que Sunset su fue a pasar lo que resta del día con Trixie.**

 **Sunset y Trixie se fueron al parque para jugar por última vez antes de que se fuera y para así poder darle la sorpresa. Entonces llego la tarde y después de que las dos terminaron de comer se fueron a pasar las últimas horas juntas y entonces Trixie se preparó para darle la sorpresa.**

Trixie: Este día fue el más divertido de mi vida. :D

Sunset: Sí que lo fue.

Trixie: Bueno Sunset… llego el momento de darte tu sorpresa, pero para eso necesito que vengas conmigo.

 **Y Trixie llevo a Sunset al lugar secreto que solo Trixie conocía, era una casa abandonada que estaba cerca de la casa de Trixie, Trixie solía jugar allí sola cuando no tenía amigos. Estaba lleno de artefactos y utilería de magia, las paredes tenían adornos de magia y todo estaba repleto de cosas que tenían que ver con la magia.**

 **Trixie nunca había dejado que nadie supiese de su lugar secreto pero sentía que Sunset se había ganado su confianza total como para enseñárselo. Entraron y Sunset se quedó boquiabierta con lo que veía.**

Trixie: TA DAAAH! Lindo no?

Sunset: WOW tuviste este lugar en secreto y nunca me lo enseñaste? Que mala. (Tono burlón)

Trixie: Pues para eso te traje aquí tontita.

Sunset: Bueno entonces ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

Trixie: Bueno la sorpresa es…. Nada más que un show de magia en vivo de "LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!"… O eso es lo que normalmente diría no?

Sunset: (Pues tenía razón en lo cliché que seria) y entonces cuál es?...

Trixie: Bueno te la daré pero como es una sorpresa necesito primero que cierres tus ojos.

Sunset: Bien bien…

 **Sunset cerró sus ojos para que Trixie le diera la sorpresa pero nunca en la vida se podría imaginar que era lo que le había dado.**

Sunset: Bien ya los cerré.

Trixie: Bien no los abras por nada ok?

Sunset: Ok…

 **Y ahí ocurrió…**

 **(SILENCIO)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunset no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… Trixie le había dado un beso en los labios que dejo pasmada a Sunset ya que no se esperaba ese tipo de sorpresa. El beso no duro mucho y cuando se separaron nadie dijo nada por 10 segundos hasta que Trixie hablo.**

Trixie: Espero que esto no haya sido muy incómodo para ti pero necesitaba hacerlo… ya no podía aguantarme más.

Sunset: Bu-bueno… no sé qué sentir de esto… fue tan repentino.

Trixie: Si lo sé pero ya no podía más… tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos de una vez antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Perdón si fue inesperado…

Sunset: Tranquila, no pensé que sentías eso por mi…

Trixie: Bueno… fuiste la primera amiga que tuve… cuando todos me molestaban. Cuando te conocí, me sentí tan feliz… sentía que ya no iba a estar sola nunca más. Ahí fue cuando supe que lo que sentía no era solo empatía y amistad… era algo más.

 **Sunset escucho lo que Trixie le decía e intentaba encontrar las palabras para corresponderle, hasta que hablo.**

Sunset: Sabes… me alegra mucho que me hayas demostrado lo que sientes por mi… de hecho, creo que siento lo mismo por ti.

 **Trixie al escuchar eso se alegró tanto que empezó a sacar lágrimas de felicidad, Sunset al verla también termino en llanto y se abrazaron con mucho cariño por un rato y se besaron.**

 **Después de que paso todo Sunset y Trixie se fueron a casa de la primera para que así pueda irse de una vez. Una vez allí Sunset se alisto para irse a la estación del tren y Trixie le pregunto a los padres de Sunset si podía ir a la estación para despedirse y aceptaron llevarla a la estación.**

 **Llegaron a la estación del tren y tuvieron que esperar media hora para que el tren llegara y cuando finalmente llego Sunset y sus padres entraron al tren para al fin irse. Sunset miraba por la ventana a Trixie para verla mientras se iba y cuando la buscaba con la mirada Trixie dijo unas palabras que Sunset en su vida jamás iba a olvidar.**

Trixie: SUNSETTTT!... TE AMO!…

 **Sunset se quedó en shock al escuchar esas palabras y con lágrimas en los ojos vio cómo su amiga se iba desvaneciendo a la distancia, pensando en cómo será su vida a partir de ahora, pero de lo que algo está segura es que nunca olvidara lo que siente por Trixie… algo más que una simple amistad… una conexión especial.**


End file.
